Different Kind of Love
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: So I got bored at work and decided to write a fanfic. Then I thought "Hmm, maybe I should write a continuation of "Relax, Release, Relief'" And so here you have it. This takes place a little after Aizen is sentenced and before Ichigo gets his powers back. This is rated M for content. More information inside


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of bleach. I do enjoy writing about them_

_Author's notes: So I was at work when I thought to myself "Hmm, that 50 shades of grey is quite rubbish. Why don't I take my two my favourite characters and write something to pass the time." Then I thought "Why not just add it to another fic and see what happens?" And so, here it is. Relax, Release, Relief...part 2.  
_

Enjoi

* * *

"It's been far too long, my noisy bee." She whispered, enunciating each word ever so carefully against her ear. The younger woman shivered, hanging off each syllable as if it were the only think keeping her safe for the moment. She needed this. No, they needed this. For the passed 100 years, Soi had been stuck in her mind, adhering to the rules strictly to keep order in her life. She was the one who was on top giving orders, dominating the 2nd division by her sense of strength and honor. She set the tone of how the 2nd division should be. Or so she thought. Deep down inside, she felt she needed something else, something different. In the past, when those thoughts flashed across her mind she would push herself harder physically to exhaust that spark.

That has worked for 100 years. Ever since Yoruichi came back into the picture, those sparks became much more intense, chipping away at bits and pieces of her composure. The more she and Yoruichi started working towards reconciling the past, the more her desires rose up against what she had built. It came to a maddening point where one night she came to Yoruichi, scared of what she would possibly think of this only to find that the older woman wasn't just intrigued, she also admitted she had a want for this as well, but on the opposite end of the coin.

At first, it started off as a little game. A tickle here and there, maybe a few nips, but over time this grew to something beyond what either of them had imagined. And they were not going to stop riding this wave either.

Yoruichi smiled, looking down at her little bound bee. Through the candle light, her milky skin shimmered under its glow. She couldn't help but drag her fingers along the definition of her abdominal muscles, coaxing a gasp of surprise from her prey. "Oh. You like that." Pressing harder into her skin, she dug her nails into the skin of her captor, enjoying the beautiful red trails that it left. The younger woman gasped again and let out a small moan. This was their foreplay. This was always their foreplay. A mix of pleasure and pain dancing through her body like a ballet while her dominant enjoyed the reaction she coaxed from her ministrations.

"Mmm, I love that a lot." She said in a sultry voice, lightning her touch to a mere tickle which caused Soi to now squirm against the ropes that attached her hands to the headboard and her feet to the foot board, "I love watching how your body reacts." She gave the little bee a little pinch on her nipples, kissing her at the same time to muffle her yip. Their kisses were always erotic, always hungry for the other. Yoruichi broke their kiss and looked into the eyes of her lover. "Tell me, little bee. What do you want?" Soi protested with silence, looking to her fiercely with a refusal to submit an answer to that question. "Mmm, good. We can play a little longer then."

Rising from the bed, Yoruichi went to the night stand that was beside the bed, touching the fabric of the covering of her 'toys'. She turned her head to look at what her mistress was playing with. What was it tonight? A mask? A feather? Maybe a gag? Her mind raced with questions, making her even more anxious with what the cat had in mind for tonight. The items were revealed slowly and her eyes widened. Laying gently on the cloth were clothes pins, a knife and a small bowl. "Yo-Yoruichi-sama?"

"Oh. So you're not so speechless tonight." From the bowl, she took a piece of ice and sucked on it. The mere sight of what her lips were doing to that cube made her heart beat harder in her chest and between her legs. Taking the frozen 'toy' from her mouth and allowing her tongue to capture a mere droplet of liquid, she held it for a moment between her fingers over Soi's chest. She moaned at the sensation of the cold drops landing then gasped feeling the cube trace around her left nipple in a spiral until it reached her chest, trailed across to the other breast to spiral upward until just the tip of it touched against her hardened nipple.

The older woman was smiling like a Cheshire cat, watching her little precious submissive squirm and moan in defiance of what her body was begging for. She wasn't done. Not by a long shot. Dragging the cube to rest on Soi's navel, she reached for the clothes pins and waived it before her eyes. "Do you know what these are?" She asked. Soi nodded. "Hmm. I can't hear you. I guess I will just have to demonstrate what these are."

She clipped one of the clothes pin on the outer part of the areola causing Soi to yip again.

"Do you know what a wonderful attribute about the body is little bee?" She continued, occasionally brushing the tip against her skin, "There is a thin line between pleasure and pain at a certain point." She moved the ice cube upwards a bit, letting it rest between her mounds, "And the body gets mixed messages when different sensations are added. Raising the endorphin levels to a degree much like a fight would, but in a much different manner."

Soi closed her eyes and bit her lip in protest then shivered. She couldn't decide which sensation was better or worse: the ice at her navel or clothes pin at her nipple. She hated this fighting with her senses and loved it at the same time. Yoruichi continued clipping more and more clothes pins around both nipples until she looked like a flower with her hard nipples as the center.

"My my, you're shivering. You must be cold." Grabbing the candle from the night stand, she held it for a moment above the pool of water resting at the navel of her beloved. "Here. Let me warm you up." Tilting the candle carefully, a small stream of hot wax hit the water, making a small hiss on its cooling.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hm? What was that? Was that a small buzz I heard?" Carefully and strategically, she poured the wax at various heights and spots on her little lover. She would hear occasional moans and gasps, even her name with the wax falling to her skin. The experience was pleasurable for both, evident by the pool of wetness between Soi Feng's legs and her own. Her body burned like an inferno, aching for more, for release. Everything she was doing, from the clothes pins, to the ice that was no just mere water trails between her breasts, to the wax that decorated her body only enhanced the feeling, the needing, the wanting of her mentor's touch. "Yoruichi-sama…! Please…"

Yoruichi sat the candle down and moved to her lover, inches from her face. "Yes, little bee?"

"Please, Yoruichi-sama…I-I want to…"

"You want to…what?" Snaking her hands between Soi's legs, she let her index and middle finger slide along her soaked labia, receiving yet another moan pleading for her touch. "You want me to…touch you? Here?" She plunged her fingers inside her lips then withdrew them. Soi screamed, coming so close to her release, but still being held a bay by the teasing. Yoruichi took her fingers and licked the juices off her digits. She had to admit, she did want more, but it still wasn't the ripe time to taste the nectar of the delicate flower. There were still some…matter…to attend to first.

Lying by her smaller beloved's side; she took off each clothes pin, ever so carefully. With each pin unlatching itself from her areola, she felt her nipples become more and more sensitive with the rush of blood back to the skin. She took one nipple in her mouth, letting her tongue play with the sensitive flesh while freeing the other one. As soon as the other one was free, she began suckling on it while rubbing the first one. Her lover bucked and moaned, her body glistening with sweat.

"Oh god, Please! Please, Yoruichi-sama! Please!"

She stopped and rested her head on her hand, idly playing with one of the nipples, "Please, what?"

"Please, Yoruichi-sama. I…I want to cum! Please!"

She purred hearing those words. That's what she wanted to hear. The sound of surrender from the lips of the captain known for her composure. Giving a cat like smile, she kissed her lover one again, trailing kisses down her body between the trails of wax and licking up a few patches of sweat here and there. Finally she reached her prize, taking in the view of her slippery wet lips and opened lotus. Carefully, she licked along the slit.

"Yoruichi-AAH!" She wouldn't give the her men-tee time to protest. She wouldn't even give her time to formulate some faux retaliation amidst her pleasure. This was what she wanted, to hear her name screamed over and over again while ravaging her like an animal. She darted her tongue in and out, adding two fingers to slide in rhythm with her. Soi strained against the ropes that bound her, riding so close to the edge that she was nearly flying. In one motion of her fingers, Yoruichi found the spot she was after. Pressing against it while her tongue danced along the sensitive flesh was too much for the younger. Just as soon as she was ravaged by her mentor, she was consumed with a fire that burned all over, stiffening her body until she shook violently, throwing her head back in a howl of ecstasy before going completely limp, blissed out of her mind.

She licked a little more of the juices from her beloved before lifting herself to meet the other. She was completely passed out, unable to even formulate a single thought at the moment. Grabbing the knife, she cut the bindings first from her lover's wrist, then moved to release her feet.

"Mmm, that was fun." She whispered, scooping up her men-tee in her arm before falling asleep. She kissed her on the forehead, "We'll have more fun in a few hours, noisy bee."


End file.
